Losing is the Worse Thing Possible
by animelover2day
Summary: Or is it? Paul is mad and Ash wants to cheer him up. One-Shot COMASHIPPING


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Author: It's been awhile since I've updated 'Lesson for Paul' I wanted to at least reward some of my reviewers a good ole One-shot to subdue them. so I decided to write out a One-shot. You guys can tell me what you think. Any instructive criticism about this is fine, but no flames, those are just rude. Any suggestions you can offer is greatly appreciated. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy. Please review. Reviews make me smile and makes the world go round! ^_^; Just go ahead and read.

Warnings: MalexMale situations, and some mild language.

Pairing: Paul and Ash. K

* * *

A furious young man was trudging through the woods, infuriated by his sudden loss at the Wind point Gym. He had foolishly thought that his pathetic Pokemon, could have stood a chance. He knew he had to work harder. He also knew he had to discipline his Pokemon further to achieve his goal, to be the very best. That was damn sure. Losing is the worse possible thing, there were no excuses. Only that his Pokemon weren't trying hard enough. Discipline, they need discipline.

That wasn't the only thing that was aggravating him at this moment. He had lost miserably in front of this annoying kid that has been bugging him for the longest while. Every time the two have encountered one another after their last battle, he has been nagging him for a rematch. He's also telling him he would win for sure next time. How pathetic. His attempts to impress him were futile. Nothing he could possibly do would ever make him see the other, worthy enough to respect for a trainer. He babied his Pokemon, and didn't give them enough discipline. No wonder he has not won against him even once.

The mauve-haired young man halted in mid step and dug his feet into the dirt. He then briskly drew his hand upward. He dragged his hand through his light bangs and sighed in contempt. He needed to get focused back on his goal and stop dillydallying about. He needed to train and that's what he shall do. He took in another deep sigh, and shoved his hands into his pant pockets. He was about ready to walk onward when he felt a small drop of wetness plop down onto his head. The confused young man looked up to the sky, seeing now that the sky was starting to darken. Small droplets of rain began to descend downward onto the moody trainer's face.

"Great, what else could go wrong?" The grumpy young man scolded up at the sky.

"Hey Paul wait up!"

An ecstatic young man shouted, bounding his way toward the slightly stunned trainer. Being completely exhausted after all that running, the dark-haired young man stopped for a breather a few meters away from Paul.

It just got worse.

Paul chose to ignore the other and continued walking.

Ash was disappointed that Paul decided to ignore him, he half expected this to happen. He decided to just continue following Paul. Keeping a steady pace a few meters away, to give Paul his space.

_What's up with him? Why is he here? And why the hell is he following me? _No sooner did he think these things when, the other voiced his question.

"Uh…so… I'm sorry about…what happened back there…." The tanned young man then adjusted his baseball cap uncomfortably. "Well I just came out here to cheer you up."

Paul suddenly stopped in his tracks. This action almost causing Ash to collide into Paul's back. Ash quickly stepped back and waited to see what the other was about to do or say.

Without turning around, Paul voiced his reply, "You're wasting your time." He then began to walk again.

Ash was not about to give up and continued to follow in pursuit. "Paul it was only a loss, no big deal."

Paul once again came to a sudden stop, this time Ash did collide into him. Paul turned sharply toward him and grabbed him by the collar and stared the poor boy down.

Ash tries to escape his grasp, but only causes Paul to hang on tighter, making any escapes worthless. "No big deal!? Losing is the worse thing possible! There are no excuses, I failed alright, and you're just here to rub it in my face!"

Ash stared terrifyingly up into Paul's angry ebony eyes. They were so full of hate and anger. "P-Paul calm down."

Paul saw the fear in Ash's eyes. The rage inside him has caused this fear. He knew he had to calm down, he didn't want to cause physical harm to the boy. He calmly, without a word, released his grip.

Ash stepped back for a moment eyeing Paul. "You okay?"

Paul did not answer, he only turned without a word, and continued to walk.

Ash decided to follow further behind, so the incident would not happen again. Ash placed a hand behind his baseball capped head and sweat dropped. J_ezzz, what's up with Paul? All I wanted to do was to cheer him up._

Ash didn't understand Paul. Maybe it was his first Gym loss, it wasn't like it was the end of the world. All he had to do was try again. Next time he would surely win. Ash wondered did he sulk this much, when he loses against a Gym leader? He has seen Paul lose once or twice before, against Cynthia…. And. What difference did it make this time. Suddenly it struck him, Ash had won the Gym match, not so long before Paul arrived. Paul was not present to watch the win, but he had known Ash had beaten the Gym leader, seeing him receive his badge.

Paul had comfortably thought that beating this Gym leader would be a piece of cake. If Ash could have won so easily, so could he.

That was what happened. He was upset because Ash had won and he hadn't. It must have been as simple as that. Ash knew now. _So that's what it is Paul, it's your pride that's making you act this way. _Ash speeds up his pace and catches up with Paul. "Paul, so what, I won and you lost. That doesn't mean anything. Just because I was better than you this once…" Ash wasn't able to complete his sentence, Paul had whipped around and gave him the most deadliest glare.

Ash gulped in surprise.

Paul continued staring at him with that unnerving look. Paul quickly shouted, "Like hell!" He then rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He just decided to stand there and stare Ash down.

Ash stared at the crossed young man for who knows how long, until it started to rain heavily. "Aahhh…great, I'm going to get totally soaked." Ash tries to shield himself, by covering his head with his arms. "We better take shelter..." A Loud crackle of thunder shook the forest, startling Ash. "Yeah like fast!"

Paul had to agree with Ash, they surely needed to take some sort of shelter. Paul then remembers passing a small cabin not so long back. Paul walks steadily past Ash.

Ash, thinking this is Paul's way of saying follow, follows Paul closely behind. Another crackle of thunder erupts, startling Ash once again. Ash quickly grips the back of Paul's jacket, and leans nervously into Paul.

Paul slightly blushes by the close contact, but quickly gets into order. _'What the hell is up with this sudden blush?'_

Ash then Hesitantly asked Paul a question that was nagging him, "So um…Paul where exactly are we headed?"

Paul glanced back at him. "I saw this cabin a while back."

Ash looked up at Paul cutely. "Really, Paul that's great!?"

Another blush presented itself on the bridge of Paul's nose. Paul quickly cursed his self for his loss of composure. "Yeah…" What was wrong with him? He was just mad at the other a few seconds ago, but now he was being all shy around him. Yes he was mostly mad at Ash because he had won against the Gym Leader and he had not. It still didn't make any sense. Yes he was somewhat attracted to the younger boy, but that didn't mean… no, he hadn't the slightest idea why the silly thought crossed his mind. This was Ash, the annoying boy that always seemed like he always showed up out of nowhere and said a happy or sometimes surprised hello. It wasn't as if he was happy at times, to see the others presence, or maybe he was.

He couldn't help his constant curiosity about him. He just seemed he had that effect around other people. As if there was always a surprise waiting to happen, when you were around the dark-haired young man. Sure it might seem to him that Paul was the one to come up all of a sudden, but truthfully Paul tried his best not to have these encounters. He knew something like this was bound to happen, because of his mixed feelings for the boy. He wasn't sure if he disliked Ash, or was simply intrigued by him. He knew one thing though, he was feeling very uncomfortable at this moment. Ash's body pressing into his back. He was surprised he had not shoved the boy off by now. He just kept a steady pace, trying to search out the cabin he had spoken of. He then spotted the said cabin, and came to a gradual stop, making sure Ash saw his gaze toward the cabin.

"So that's it, huh? Looks sturdy enough, lets hurry and check it out."

They made their way in haste toward the cabin. Paul reached the cabin's door first, reaching out for the door's handle. The door made a loud creaking noise, as he opened slowly, making every fiber of hair on Ash, stand straight up. Paul pulled the door completely open, scanning the room intently. He saw that the cabin was empty, there was only a single bed and some other things. He then ushered Ash to go inside.

Ash stepped inside swiftly, Paul following closely behind. As soon as Paul was inside, the door slammed closed behind him, drenching the room in darkness.

"P-Paul where are y-ou?" Ash searched the room franticly.

"I'm right behind you, idiot."

Ash whipped around quickly, and smiled warmly, at the sight of Paul. "Oh..Aahaha! Aah! So how long you think this storm will keep up?"

Paul could feel Ash's hot breath on his cheek, he was so close. He was glad for the darkness, he knew his face was beginning to heat up. "I'm not sure…"

Ash was now feeling the effects, Paul's face was so close. A few more inches and their noses would touch. "Well…I guess we should get comfortable." Ash's face was two shades of pink, but it wasn't like anyone could see in this darkness.

Comfortable was an understatement, there was no way he could feel comfortable in this small cabin with Ash. With feelings he had, or feelings he thought he had.

Ash moved away from Paul and began to search out a source of light, maybe a box of matches or maybe a lantern.

Another loud boom of thunder sounded outside the cabin, causing Ash to yelp. Paul found this amusing, making a small smirk form on his lips. "I didn't think a trainer, who has a Pikachu, would be frightened by thunder."

Ash looks back at the amused young man and sends him glare. "I'm not, it just startles me, that's all." Heat rises yet again onto Ash's face, but this time he felt a strange feeling in in the pit of his stomach. It was like butterfrees have sprouted in there somehow and were flying wildly inside. There was just something about hearing Paul's voice in complete darkness that made him exited. "Let's try to look for a source of light, ok Paul."

Paul agreed, shaking his head slightly. Ash couldn't quite see the gesture, but he was sure Paul had agreed.

The two began to search frantically, by feeling along the walls and floor. Trying to see if they could come across anything useful. Ash was thinking, this was useless, scrambling in the darkness, but upon thinking so swept his hand across an object. Paul just stumbled upon the object at the same time Ash did, causing the two to brush their fingers across each other. The skin to skin contact made the two flush madly. The two quickly moved their hands away.

Ash had to clear his throat to speak. "...You take it."

Paul picked up the object. "It's a lantern."

"Oh, perfect!" Ash said excitedly.

Paul felt around for the switch and pressed it down. The lantern then suddenly drenched the small cabin in bright light.

Now that that dilemma was settled, there was yet another dilemma, now that there was light, Ash and Paul could see each other.

Ash and Paul were staring at each other for the longest time, until the wind began to shake the cabin violently.

"Man, it's getting pretty bad out there," Ash said worryingly.

"Yeah," Paul simply stated.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ash said bored.

"Whatever," Paul scoffed, turning his head to look away from Ash.

"Whatever? Hey I'm bored, at least talk to me." Ash said pouting.

"About?" Paul didn't know why he was about to start a conversation.

"Well, what's your favorite color?" Ash gave Paul a small grin.

_My favorite color? _ He had to be bored to ask a ridiculous question like that. Paul sighed loudly. "I guess I like blue." It was the first thing to come to mind. He wasn't sure if it was his favorite color or not.

"Blue? My favorite is red." His grin becoming wider.

The silence suddenly consumed them once again.

Ash's lips part for a second, but he decided against it.

A few more moments of silence surrounded them, well except the loud wind and crackling of thunder outside the cabin that is.

"Paul?"

"Mm?" Paul turned his head back toward Ash.

"Well about earlier…"

Paul cut him off short, "Don't waste your breath."

Ash then glared over at Paul. "Hey! I just wanted to…"

"As I said, don't waste your time, or your breath. I don't want your help, got it." Paul snorted with distaste.

"You know Paul, you really need to lighten up!"

Before Paul could say anything Ash had advanced toward him, pouncing onto him. Making the two crash onto the floor. This angered Paul. Ash could see the angriness in his eyes, The boy with the baseball cap tries to scramble away, but is pulled back by the mauve-haired trainer. Paul caught him by the front of his thin t-shirt. The baseball hat fell off and a brief struggle ensued, in which Ash tried to pry Paul's hands off without success, and Paul tugged Ash closer to himself.

Paul's anger had dissipated as soon as he had caught the other boy however, so when he ended up pinning Ash to the ground, he could only settle for giving the younger boy a hard look. The other boy was squirming around so much that Paul had to struggle to keep a hold of him. While trying to keep Ash still, Paul unknowing put his hand down on Ash's abdomen, where his t-shirt had ridden up slightly. At the feeling of bare skin on his skin, Ash shut his mouth and his eyes widened, his whole body freezing.

"Uuh…" Ash dumbly started, his hands gripping the material of Paul's jacket, and stared up into Paul's unwavering gaze. Paul's knees were on either side of his body, and his other hand was planted beside his head, trapping him in place as much as the one on his stomach was.

"P- Paul what are… you…planning to do to me?" Ash questioned, somewhat tongue-tied, his face turning red once again, as he tried not to think about how Paul's touch was beginning to affect him.

_What__ is he saying?_ Shocked, Paul couldn't possibly come up with a reply for that, realizing that it might have looked that way... even though he hadn't thought of anything like that. He hadn't.

Paul was pleased though, that for once Ash was uncomfortable, in that same way he often felt. So, he opted to glare at Ash heatedly and not remove his hand. Instead he fought back his returning blush, and slid his pale hand higher underneath Ash's shirt, stroking more of that tanned skin. _Let him think what he wants to think._

Ash's breaths sped up significantly as he took in their situation. They were on the floor of a small cabin, alone, no one else… and Paul had his hand up his shirt. The expression on the other's face had slowly become one of smug superiority, as if he had figured out that the secret to subduing Ash, was just a touch of his hand.

Ash flushed from head to toe knowing that it was true, but he refused to admit it. _I'll show him subdued!_

Paul was just beginning to think he had stepped too far, and was about to get off the other when suddenly Ash's hand whipped around, cupped his backside and squeezed.

"What!" Paul shouted, his face flaring an interesting shade of red as he glared down at the now laughing boy with indignation. The sensation of Ash's hand there was beyond description, and Paul felt his body flush when the other boy had yet to remove it.

"Ash… move your hand." The mauve-haired boy forced out, staring Ash down.

"No problem…" The dark-haired boy complied and began to rub his hand along the curve of Paul's behind sensually. "Is that good?" Ash grinned suggestively.

Paul's cheeks burned and he managed to choke out his real meaning. "I meant take it off!"

Ash immediately stopped his movements and rolled his eyes theatrically. "Well _now_ you tell me." He scoffed and then lifted both hands to the front of Paul's belt, starting to undo the clasp.

Paul felt a jolt of arousal at the feeling of younger boy's hands tugging on his belt and his eyes snapped to meet Ash's in a locked gaze. Light colored eyes met dark, and Paul lowered his head closer to Ash's hesitantly, his lips parting. Ash slowly raised his head off the wooden floor, his own lips slightly puckered. Their mouths met in the middle as a kiss, and their eyes closed.

They held the kiss for a moment longer before the strain on Ash's neck forced him to retreat from the lip lock and rest his head back against the wood. The two opened their eyes and stared at each other, their eyes wide. Ash's heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest, making it heave beneath Paul's warm hand.

_What am I doing?_ Paul thought unclearly. His attention drawn to the tanned skin under his fingers, Paul slid his hand higher on Ash's mildly toned chest, pushing the t-shirt up until he found a dusky colored nipple. Paul traced his nail around the perk nub before he let his fingertip rub it gently.

"Ah!" Ash gasped, his face heating up and his body jerking involuntarily. His hands fell away from Paul's waist and their eyes met for an instant before Paul pulled his hand from Ash's skin and sat back on his heels, still straddling Ash's legs.

Ash lay there for a moment before quickly pushing himself into a sitting position, pulling his t-shirt down a bit, his nipples sensitive against the fabric. He looked up at Paul and blushed when he noticed him slowly redoing his belt.

"Why'd you...er…" Ash started. "We don't have to stop…" He trailed off with a slight grin.

Paul paused in his motions and ventured a look at the other, his cheeks dusted pink.

Embarrassed, Ash laughed nervously and shoved Paul on the arm for the jibe.

Unbalanced, Paul lost his unsure look, his eyebrows angling down as he reached out to return the shove, making Ash fall flat on his back.

"Oof!" Ash groaned, and then he sat up swiftly, pressed a quick kiss to Paul's smirking lips, and trailed his hand down his chest. Grinning at the almost shell-shocked expression Paul was suddenly wearing, Ash twisted and began crawling wildly to try and escape Paul.

Coming back to his senses, Paul smiled genuinely, before it turned devious. "Not so fast."

Paul caught Ash's ankle and dragged Ash by the leg towards him.

"Hey!!" Ash squawked as he was pulled on his stomach across the floor.

"You started this game." Paul stated evenly, and then gave Ash a half smirk before he mercilessly began to tickle the dark-haired boys sides.

"AH! NOOAHAHahahaahahaha!!!! Ahah NO!" Ash screamed and twisted wildly, wrenching madly to try and dislodge Paul's hold on him, but Paul's grip was too solid.

"AHH!! Hahahah MERCY! PAUL MERCY!!" Ash gasped out. "HAHAH!! I Haheh-ha BEG YOU!"

Satisfied, Paul gave the laughing boy a small smile and stopped tickling him. "Well, if you're begging…" Paul trailed off, and the breathless boy's face slowly began to burn when Paul, finally letting go of his ankle, slid both his pale hands along Ash's legs, hesitating a moment before cupping them over Ash's butt.

Ash lay there on his stomach, red-faced and panting for breath as Paul massaged his behind. A quirky smile spread over his lips as he felt himself become very much aroused, his pants feeling tighter. When Paul's hands retreated, the dark-haired boy turned himself over only to find Paul leaning over him and down, kissing his lips. Ash opened his mouth to the sensation and fisted his hand into Paul's thick hair. Paul followed suit, deepening the kiss, their tongues touching, and the feeling of urgency overtaking them.

When they broke the kiss, both were breathing heavily in the small cabin. Ash gave Paul a lusty grin and licked Paul's bottom lip. Sitting up, they stared hotly at each other, and Ash lightly slid a hand down Paul's chest and stomach until it rested between Paul's legs. Paul gasped inaudibly, and Ash smiled when he rubbed against the growing hardness there.

Paul swallowed as Ash slowly began unbuckling his belt once again. The mauve-haired boy willingly letting him, bracing himself as the other boy pulled the strap from the loops in his pants and dropped it to the floor beside them. _Here goes nothing…_ Ash thought and then reached for the hem of his t-shirt and quickly yanked it off, his dark black hair mussed as he tossed the shirt aside.

Liking what he saw, the mauve-haired boy planted his hands onto Ash's lithe thighs and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to that tanned neck. Hearing Ash's breath catch, Paul placed more light kisses down his collar bone until he reached Ash's nipples again. He slowly laved one and then the other, his long bangs tickling the other's skin.

Straightening up Paul smiled faintly at the glazed look that had overcome the other's face. "Ash?" He asked. "_Don't_ tell me you're stopping." Paul stated, lowering his eyebrows at the other in a teasing way.

"I think," Ash answered, his voice croaking a bit. "We should get naked." He groaned and grabbed the lapels of Paul's dark jacket, drawing the mauve-haired boy into a short sizzling kiss, and then started to force the top off of his shoulders.

Helping the younger boy in his frenzy, the jacket slipped from Paul's form onto the floor and then the blue shirt he wore underneath quickly followed. Ash's own belt was somehow removed and their socks and shoes were ripped off with disturbing violence.

His heart racing, Ash stood up and reached for the button on his jeans, undoing it deftly as Paul watched. The zipper was pulled down and Ash stripped off his pants, leaving him clad in only his boxers and very obviously aroused, in front of the other boy. Blushing, Ash sat down onto the single-wide bed, a confident smile on his features. "Aren't you gonna come get it?" He remarked haughtily, shaking his long bangs out of his eyes.

Paul's lips twitched and he ran a minutely shaking hand through his hair to gather his self-composure as he got to his feet as well. Taking a step closer to the sitting boy, he gazed into Ash's eyes as he slowly unzipped his pants over the large bulge he now had there. The small cabin filled with the sound, and blushing faintly, he hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of the grey material and his boxers as well. Paul took a breath and then slid both articles of clothing down his thighs until they pooled at his feet, where he kicked them off.

Ash's eyes took in Paul's gorgeous body, his gaze drawn to the sight of Paul's erection only inches away from his touch. Giving in to the desire, Ash reached up and brushed his fingers along one of Paul's creamy thighs, ushering the mauve-hair trainer to move closer, until he was standing in between Ash's parted legs. The dark-haired boy felt Paul's hand on the back of his head, and he managed to tear his gaze away from the impressive manhood up to Paul's face.

"I think," Paul breathed harshly, his eyes intense. "You should start touching."

Grinning at the permission to look _and_ touch, Ash let both his hands stray to the backs of Paul's knees, tugging the other even closer. He slid his tanned hands up and down the backs of Paul's pale thighs teasingly and then over the other's firm behind, bare skin on bare skin this time.

Paul gasped and closed his eyes as his cock twitched at the pleasurable touches. Ash smiled smugly as he lightly trailed his fingertips along the insides of Paul's thighs, feeling the other's hand clench in his hair. "Tease…" Paul breathed out, the rest of his words escaping him when Ash placed kisses on his pelvis, his arousal erect against his stomach. The mauve-haired boy was about to grasp his own hardness when Ash beat him to it, his tanned hand encircling the straining organ.

"Uh!" Paul groaned and his head fell back, his hips moving faintly, completely caught up in what Ash's hands were doing to him.

Ash wet his lips as he slowly pumped Paul's cock, putting pressure on the length of it and then brushing his thumb across the head. His own hardness was straining against the fabric of his boxer shorts, creating a tent. His hot breath ghosted over the glistening tip and he gently stroked Paul's flushed balls with his unoccupied hand. Precum began to roll down the erect shaft from the slit and Ash continued to pump the large organ, coating it with the clear substance.

Paul's hips were moving more noticeably, his breaths coming in pants, and both his hands were fisted into Ash's dark hair feverishly. When Ash increased the pressure of his hand on his cock, Paul jerked his hips involuntarily; making his erection bump Ash's slightly round face and leave a smear of precum on the younger boy's cheek. Breathing deeply, Ash drew his now wet hand away from Paul's erection. Bringing his face close, Ash gently licked the head of the cock, before he sealed his lips around it, sucking at the sensitive skin.

"Aah, A-Ash!" Paul hissed, his eyes shut in pleasure.

Addicted to the taste, Ash used his tongue to stroke every inch he took into his mouth, his hand gripping the rest of it. Bobbing his head a few times, Ash finally drew back, a thin line of saliva and precum linking from his lips to the flushed tip of Paul's cock.

"Ah..Ah…" Paul's chest was heaving, and his legs trembling as he struggled to contain his moans.

Licking his lip, Ash grinned up at Paul's shuddering form. "Never tried _that_ flavor before." He joked, idly taking hold of a lock of his hair and swirling it around the sensitive pink tip of Paul's erection. Paul gasped and his knees buckled, catching himself by holding onto Ash's shoulders.

Wrapping his fingers around Paul's cock again, Ash pumped the throbbing erection with blissfully increasing pressure. Paul came with a hoarse shout, his cum streaming from his cock and splashing against Ash's smooth chest in jets.

Ash enjoyed the feeling of the liquid heat on his skin, and was unprepared for when Paul grasped his head in his trembling hands and leaned into him heavily, kissing him hard until he could stand again.

When Paul's heartbeat slowed enough to enable rational thought, the mauve-haired boy stood up properly, though shakily.

Ash quickly brushed his thumb across his cheek, wiping at the smear of precum there, and then stuck the finger in his mouth, guiltily enjoying one last taste before Paul had any attempting thoughts on stopping him. Paul laid his hands on Ash's shoulders before pushing the boy back along the length of the mattress and kneeled on the bed on top of him. From their position, Paul could feel the massive bulge in Ash's boxer shorts, and the younger boy began to breathe heavily, needing release.

Sliding his hand along Ash's toned stomach; the mauve-haired trainer bypassed the elastic waistband of the boxers, slipping the garment down to Ash's mid-thighs, freeing his painfully hard erection. Paul then kissed and nipped his way down Ash's lithe body until his was sitting in between Ash's legs, eye to eye with his straining cock.

Groaning at the lack of stimulation, Ash's hands tunneled into the back of Paul's hair, hoping the other got the message. Figuring Ash was becoming impatient; Paul leaned down, running his tongue to tease the soft fine hair running from Ash's navel down to the base of his rock hard member.

"Ah!!" Ash gasped, throwing his head back against the sheets. "Now who's…a tease…?" He panted out.

Paul gave the other boy a half smirk, moving to place fat licks along the Ash's flushed balls, his hands stoking the insides of those tanned thighs. Groaning and unable to take the torture, Ash took his throbbing cock in his hand and guided it to lightly caress Paul's long bangs, and then his soft cheek. Paul enjoyed the feeling and allowed Ash to touch the head of his cock to his lips, precum flowing from the slit at the sensations.

"Oooh god Paul…" Ash moaned.

Pushing Ash's hand away, Paul gripped Ash's cock in his pale hand and pumped it along the shaft. Gently, he took the dark pink tip into his mouth and sucked, his tongue drawing patterns on the sensitive skin and sweeping away drops of precum. Ash's hips arched off the bed, and Paul allowed the other boy to thrust his cock deeper down his throat, his hand jerking the base faster.

Ash cried out in ecstasy, his body twisting on the sheets, and Paul drew back releasing the dark haired teen's cock from his mouth, kissing along the underside of Ash's erection, feeling the organ pulse. Fisting Ash's arousal and sealing his lips around the head again, Paul increased the pleasurable pressure until Ash groaned, bucking wildly, his cum shooting out of his cock being swallowed down by Paul until every last drop was gone.

Pants and gasps filled the small cabin as the two boys caught their breath, their pulses gradually slowing down from the blissful high. Paul stretched out to lie properly on the mattress, and Ash reached down, grasping around underneath the bed until he found an old shoe which he flung carelessly at the lantern, sending the room into darkness yet again.

After hours of simply laying beside each other on the small bed in the darkened room, the sheets having been pulled over them some time ago, Ash leaned his head into the crook of Paul's neck, pressing a kiss there and shifting, probably intending to go to sleep.

"So is losing still the worse thing possible?" Ash voiced, heaped with laughter.

Paul gazed at him smugly. "Hm, how about you cheer me up some more."

* * *

End:

Author: Liked it, didn't like it? I would like to know. Reviews would be so great.


End file.
